


Come Home

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic!AU, M/M, OHWeekDay4, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: It's Minhyun's birthday and Seongwoo is trying to prepare for it with the kids.





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this was actually for min's birthday but I didn't finish it. I... really suck at titles so I'm sorry.

“Daddy! Daddy, wake up!”

 

Seongwoo groaned when he felt a smaller body jumping on him, effectively bringing him out of his slumber. He blindly reached for the other side of the bed, frowning when his hands touched nothing but air. Opening his eyes, Seongwoo frowned at the empty space beside him, earning him a giggle from the child on top of him.

 

“Silly Daddy! Papa isn’t here, remember?” Daehwi laughed, poking Seongwoo’s cheek.

 

Seongwoo smiled at the sight. “Right, silly me. Now where’s Daddy’s morning kiss?”

 

“You tease Papa about being too touchy but you’re the same.” Another voice piped up from the doorway. Seongwoo craned his head to see Woojin wearing an apron. “Daehwi, get off Daddy so we can start on breakfast.”

 

Daehwi nodded, clambering off his father and running toward his older brother. “I wanna wear an apron too!”

 

Woojin grinned. “You can. If you can reach for it.”

 

Daehwi pouted, running off to the kitchen while screaming about being tall enough. Woojin screamed back that he wasn’t. Seongwoo sighed, shaking his head as he sat up.

 

“You should stop teasing your brother, you know.” Seongwoo said as he fixed the bed.

 

Woojin shrugged, grinning. “It’s fun. Now, hurry up, Dad. We have to get breakfast going before Papa gets home.”

 

“Jaehwan’s coming over to help decorate, anyway.” Seongwoo replied but he did move faster.

 

Woojin smiled a toothy grin before disappearing down the hallway. Seongwoo smiled affectionately as he heard his two sons arguing in the kitchen. He headed down, rolling his eyes when he saw Woojin holding the other apron out of Daehwi’s reach with his younger son jumping up and down to grab it.

 

“Woojin.” Seongwoo called out in scolding.

 

Woojin smiled sheepishly before letting the apron go, making it fall on Daehwi’s head. “Sorry, Dad.”

 

“Yeey, apron!” Daehwi said excitedly, removing it from his head, running to his father. “Help me put it on, Daddy! I want Papa to come home and see me wearing one!”

 

“Not like you actually do chores. You just make a mess.” Woojin mumbled.

 

“Woojin, stop it. Stop teasing Daehwi or I’m telling Minhyun.” Seongwoo frowned. “You wouldn’t want to make your Papa sad on his birthday, would you?”

 

“You wouldn’t tell on me today, Dad. You hate making Papa upset.” Woojin stuck his tongue out. “I’m going to text Papa that you’re lying!”

 

Woojin ran off to his room, ignoring Seongwoo calling out for him. Seongwoo shook his head. Minhyun certainly spoiled Woojin too much. Turning to the little angel in front of him, Seongwoo grinned as he helped Daehwi put the apron on. Well, he supposed it was fair; he was such a sucker for Daehwi anyway.

 

“Daehwi ah, do you know what today is?” Seongwoo asked, moving around the kitchen to get breakfast started.

 

“Papa’s birthday!” Daehwi exclaimed happily.

 

“That’s right! It’s Papa’s birthday so we have to make the pancakes extra, extra delicious for him, okay?” Seongwoo smiled at Daehwi’s enthusiastic nod.

 

The two of them started making the batter, Daehwi laughing loudly when his father spilled some on the floor. Seongwoo couldn’t help but smile as he watched his son cleaning up the mess, little hands eager to clean up everything. Maybe Minhyun was rubbing off of their son early.

 

They were already finished with the first batch of pancakes when Seongwoo noticed that Woojin had been gone for quite a while. Seongwoo sighed; ever since they got their eldest his own phone, Woojin had taken to disappearing to his room to play games or talk to Jihoon for hours.

 

“Woojin, what are you doing? If you’re playing with Jihoon again, I’m confiscating your phone!” Seongwoo exclaimed.

 

Silence was the only response Seongwoo got. Daehwi was starting to pout beside his father, probably sensing the annoyance radiating from Seongwoo. Just as Seongwoo was about to march to his son’s room, Woojin emerged, sitting down on the dining table with his head down.

 

“Hyung?” Daehwi asked, walking up to his older brother.

 

“Papa isn’t coming home yet. He told me so.” Woojin muttered. “I want to eat my pancakes now.”

 

Seongwoo’s eyes widened, walking around to his oldest. “What do you mean that he isn’t coming home yet? Did something happen?”

 

Woojin huffed, shaking his head. “See for yourself.”

 

Woojin handed his phone over, still opened to his conversation with his father. Seongwoo took the device, nodding at Woojin in gratitude as he took over cooking the rest of the pancakes. Daehwi was hovering between his father and his older brother; his face lit up when his brother called for him, making Seongwoo smile as well.

 

To: Papa

PAPA PAPA YOU’RE COMING HOME TODAY!

Don’t listen to Dad ok?

I’m being your perfect angel!!

 

From: Papa

What did you do again, Woojinnie?

Ah… about that…

I’m not sure if I can come home today, buddy.

I’m so sorry.

 

 

Seongwoo stared at the phone, reading the unsent message with a lurch in his heart. He stared at Woojin’s back, seeing his slumped shoulders and Seongwoo frowned again. Pushing the matter aside for now, Seongwoo stood up, forcing a smile on his face.

 

“Who wants to draw on the pancakes today?” Seongwoo called out cheerily. He laughed when two voices started screaming at him.

 

To: Papa [draft]

But why?

It’s your birthday, Papa

And you promised

 

\--

 

“I’m so, so, so sorry, baby.” Minhyun apologized for the nth time during their call.

 

Seongwoo heaved another sigh, leaning against the wall and contenting himself by looking at their wedding picture instead. “You don’t have to keep apologizing, love. It sucks that you’re not yet here but at least, I have the kids with me.”

 

“I know.” Minhyun whined, making Seongwoo laugh despite the situation. “You’re so lucky.”

 

“I’m not feeling too lucky right now.” Seongwoo said as he remembered Woojin’s expression as he left the house to hang out with Jihoon.

 

“What’s wrong?” Minhyun asked worriedly. “Are the kids alright?”

 

“Can’t I just be sad that my lovely husband isn’t here with me?” Seongwoo said dramatically. He knew Minhyun already had enough on his plate. He didn’t need guilt piling on top of it. Seongwoo smiled when his husband huffed.  “But seriously, baby, just focus on what you need to finish there so you can get home faster.”

 

Minhyun sighed, Seongwoo can even imagine his husband running a hand through his hair to release his frustration. “Okay, yeah, I’ll just have to do that. I’ll try to get home by tonight though. Can you tell them that? Especially Woojinnie. I think he’s mad at me.”

 

“Will do.” Seongwoo lied quickly. There’s some muffling at the background on the other side and Seongwoo knew his husband was already taking longer than allowed. “Guess you have to go, love. Talk to you when you can, okay?”

 

Minhyun sighed once again. “Yeah, that was Dongho. I’ll call you. I love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Seongwoo flopped down on the bed, narrowly missing the napping child on it. Daehwi merely scrunched up his nose, gripping the blanket tighter before relaxing his features again. The young father couldn’t resist the smile budding on his face as he raised himself on an elbow to watch his sleeping son. He and Minhyun sure lucked out when they were adopting, having two beautiful sons who loved them as much as they did. Seongwoo lightly kissed Daehwi’s cheek before getting off the bed and out of the room.

 

Jaehwan looked up from the couch, twirling a piece of ribbon in his hand. Seongwoo sighed, pouting at the sight on the table. Various supplies for decorations were scattered around the table, unwrapped gifts sitting on the very top. Well, one unwrapped gift to be specific. Jaehwan had helped Daehwi into wrapping his gift for his father but Woojin flat out declined on wrapping his, still sulking about the delayed arrival of his father.

 

“One more pout from you and I’m sending Minhyun hyung a picture.” Jaehwan threatened.

 

“Go ahead if it’ll make him go home faster.” Seongwoo retorted, making Jaehwan roll his eyes. “Jae, I have bad news.”

 

“More bad news? What, is Minhyun hyung leaving you for Dongho hyung?”

 

“Yah!” Seongwoo exclaimed, whacking Jaehwan’s head. “That isn’t funny!”

 

“Oww! I was joking, jeez!” Jaehwan whined, rubbing the sore spot. “You’re so mean. I’m telling hyung.”

 

“How old are you?” Seongwoo frowned, shaking his head. “Anyway, back to what I was saying, I think Min forgot his birthday. He hasn’t mentioned it at all today.”

 

“Huh.” Jaehwan grumbled. “Well, he’s been busy with the project for a whole month now. They had to do a lot of last minute changes and the fact that their client asked for a meeting today so suddenly. I guess it’s understandable for him to forget?”

 

“He’s been so busy which is why the kids and I wanted to make this day special for him. Woojin even skipped a dancing competition today because he wanted to spend the entire day with Minhyun!” Seongwoo groaned. “And now, Woojin’s mad at everything and everyone and Daehwi is just confused why his hyung is so mad. I’m a bad parent, Jae!”

 

“Yeah, you’re a bad parent because you can’t control how your child feels.” Jaehwan scoffed. “Hyung, Woojin misses his father. Minhyun hyung missed one of his school plays and now he can’t see his father during his birthday. Of course, Woojinnie is mad.”

 

“Daehwi misses Minhyunnie too but he isn’t sulking everywhere.” Seongwoo reasoned. “Is it because I only take good care of my baby?”

 

Jaehwan seemed to ponder about that for a moment. “I guess but I also guess not. Daehwi is used to Minhyun hyung being away while Woojin spent some time growing up with hyung working from home. Remember when he first threw a fit when Minhyun hyung had to go to Japan?”

 

Seongwoo shuddered at the memory. Woojin was a quiet and behaved child mostly but that day, he proved that he could be just as destructive. It had taken both Minhyun and Seongwoo hours to calm the child down, to assure him that Minhyun would be coming back.

 

“Daehwi feels closer to you and Woojin feels closer to hyung.” Jaehwan shrugged. “I guess that’s just how it is.”

 

“But Woojin’s the one sulking right now and Min isn’t here. What do I do?”

 

“Well, what does Minhyun hyung usually do when Woojin is in a mood?”

 

“He cuddles Woojinnie.” Seongwoo recalled with a fond smile. “Woojin always says he hates it but he starts complaining when their cuddle session gets interrupted by Daehwi.”

 

Seongwoo grinned at the memory. He actually had a video of that scene in his phone, the same scenario having become a common occurrence ever since Woojin reached middle school. Woojin would announce his arrival, usually by slamming their front door and Minhyun would stop whatever he was doing to check on what happened. Seongwoo would give them some time alone and play with Daehwi. Then he’d check up on them, finding the two curled up on Woojin’s bed. Daehwi would always squeal at the sight, jumping down from Seongwoo’s arm to join the two.

 

“I… can sort of see you cuddling Woojin? Sort of?” Jaehwan’s voice snapped Seongwoo out of his reverie.

 

Seongwoo shook his head, chuckling a bit. “I’m not sure if sort of can cut it, Jae.” He eyed the decorations on the floor. “Should we hang them up?”

 

“Given Woojin’s mood…. I don’t think that’s a smart idea.” Jaehwan replied, kicking a balloon away. “Too bad though.”

 

Seongwoo nodded, agreeing with Jaehwan. Any further reminder of Minhyun’s birthday might anger or sadden, Seongwoo wasn’t sure at this point, Woojin even more. His eyes fell on the banner Daehwi and Woojin worked on together. You could clearly see which half was designed by whom, their sons’ personalities shining through. Seongwoo remembered how long the two worked on that banner together, the house falling into an almost foreign silence as the minutes passed by. The longer Seongwoo stared at it, the stronger his resolve grew.

 

“I’m going to wake Daehwi up.” Seongwoo announced.

 

Jaehwan startled. “Huh? Wait but I don’t want to play horse yet!”

 

\--

 

“What?” Woojin stared as he walked inside their house, Jihoon bumping into him as he stopped suddenly.

 

“Yah, what are you-?!” Jihoon paused as his eyes finally took in the sight in front of him. “Oh.”

 

The birthday banner Woojin and Daehwi made now hang in the middle of their living room, various streamers scattered around the room. Daehwi was arranging the balloons by their colors with Seongwoo and Jaehwan hanging up other decorations. Woojin looked around in wonder; Jaehwan sure did better than last year. Then his eyes fell on the banner again, eyes watering as he read the words he and his brother wrote.

 

“Woojin!” Seongwoo called out just as Woojin was about to duck into his room. “Hey, champ. Want to help me and your Uncle with the decorations?”

 

Woojin turned around, glaring at his father. “Why are you even bothering? It’s not like Papa can see them!”

 

“Woojin.” Jihoon admonished, pulling on his best friend’s arm.

 

Seongwoo smiled, playing with another balloon. “Who says your Papa won’t be able to see this? We can just send him pictures and I’ll even do a video call later so he can blow the candle on his cake.”

 

“Cake? Daddy, you bought Papa a cake?” Daehwi asked excitedly, getting up all of a sudden and knocking out the balloons he stacked.

 

“Of course I did. What kind of a birthday is it without a cake?” Seongwoo grinned. “So, Woojin, what do you say?”

 

Woojin pursed his lips for a few seconds before nodding his head. “You better not have decorated the cake without me, Dad.”

 

“I wouldn’t dare.” Seongwoo smiled, Woojin trying not to see the relief so blatantly written on his father’s face.

 

Jihoon was even more direct, poking Woojin’s side as he passed by. Woojin glared at his best friend before helping Jaehwan out with the tangled ribbons. Within a few minutes, their entire first floor had been covered with various decorations, ribbons and balloons present at every corner. Decorating the cake was a messy affair with Woojin, Daehwi and even Jaehwan arguing on how to do it. It resulted to their kitchen looking like a sprinkle party had went on there and Seongwoo made sure everyone helped in cleaning up, pulling Jihoon back when he tried to sneak out.

 

Jihoon was helping Daehwi build another tower made of balloons, the two of them looking uncharacteristically serious which made Woojin laugh. Jaehwan and Seongwoo had retreated to the kitchen, loudly debating on which restaurant had better food.

 

“Dad?” Woojin called out, peeking into the kitchen.

 

Seongwoo perked up, tilting his head in curiosity. “Yes, Woojinnie?”

 

“Can you… can you help me wrap my gift for Papa?”

 

Woojin grinned as his father quickly shoved the menus in his hands to Jaehwan’s, crossing the room in hurried steps as if afraid that Woojin might change his mind. Woojin followed his father into the living room, his gift still laying on top of their coffee table. It was a book of poetries that had caught Minhyun’s eye the last time they passed by the bookstore. One question easily led to Woojin finding out that that was the same book Seongwoo used to read to Minhyun when they were still dating, Seongwoo somehow losing his copy when they moved in together. Woojin knew his father had recognized it as well, judging by how gentle his father was handling it, fond smile on his lips.

 

“Dad?” Woojin whispered as they taped the last end of the gift wrapper.

Seongwoo hummed, inspecting the gift in his hand.

 

“I’m sorry.” Woojin continued, knowing that his father was paying attention. He still blushed when Seongwoo faced him. “I’m sorry for acting like a brat earlier. I know you miss Papa too.”

 

“Of course I miss your Papa. I miss him even when he’s just down the street, much more in another country.” Seongwoo smiled. “And I know he misses us as well. I was talking to him earlier and he misses you and Daehwi a lot.”

 

“If he misses us so much, why’d he stay at Japan for another day?” Woojin grumbled, lowering his eyes.

 

Seongwoo chuckled, ruffling Woojin’s hair. “Being adult can mean being forced to do things you don’t really want to but have to.”

 

“What does that even mean?” Woojin whined, smiling when his father continued patting his head.

 

The sound of a car pulling up in the drive way caught Woojin’s attention. Even Seongwoo’s hand on his head had stopped. It could just be the food they had ordered but. . .

 

“Seongwoo? Kids?” a familiar honey voice called out.

 

“Papa!” Daehwi screamed out, jumping up and knocking down the towers he had been working on with Jihoon.

 

Woojin was on his feet in an instant as well, running past Daehwi easily to open their front door. Minhyun’s eyes widened, clearly not expecting this type of welcome at all. Woojin’s face crumpled and not caring about his age or anything at all, he jumped up to hug his father, nearly knocking the two of them off their feet.

 

“Woojinnie?” Minhyun said unsurely, holding onto Woojin’s legs wrapped around his torso.

 

“Papa, you’re home. I missed you so much. Don’t go again.” Woojin said, tears rolling down his tears as he held onto his father tightly.

 

“I missed you too, Woojin ah.” Minhyun said softly, kissing the side of Woojin’s head.

 

“Papa, you’re home!” Daehwi’s voice reached Woojin’s ears but he remained unmoving in his father’s hold. “Aww, no fair! Carry me too, Papa!”

 

Woojin felt his father’s laughter all over his body, Minhyun’s body vibrating with the movement. Woojin clung on tighter when one of Minhyun’s hands stopped supporting his weight, probably to pet Daehwi’s hair. Woojin felt small hands patting his thighs but he wouldn’t let go; he didn’t care if he was probably too old to be carried by his father.

 

“Woojin, Woojinnie, let Daehwi have a turn, hm?” Minhyun whispered into his ear. “We can cuddle later, I promise.”

 

Woojin whined but slowly let go of his father. The moment Woojin’s feet were on the ground, Daehwi wasted no time on jumping up to be carried by Minhyun. Woojin smiled as his brother’s giggles echoed in the air as Minhyun kissed all over Daehwi’s face. He didn’t even care that Jihoon had that teasing smirk on his face as he handed Woojin a handkerchief.

 

“Hey, what about me? I’m your baby too!” Seongwoo whined dramatically, squeezing past Woojin to get to his husband.

 

“Daddy, you aren’t a baby anymore!” daehwi exclaimed happily, pushing Seongwoo away from Minhyun.

 

“I let you ride on my back the entire day and this is how you repay me! How dare you, Daehwi ah?”

 

Minhyun laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe I survived without you guys for a week now. I don’t think I can ever leave again. I miss you all too much.”

 

Woojin’s lips break out into a grin at that, nodding at his father’s words. He really hoped that Minhyun would always stay with them from now on.

 

\--

 

Seongwoo wished that he had been smart enough to anticipate this moment so that he could have prepared in advance and recorded the exact moment Minhyun walked into their house. His husband stood there, slack jawed, unblinking at the banner their sons wrote. All of them stood there in silence until Minhyun broke it by suddenly screaming before breaking down into tears.

 

Just as Seongwoo had guessed, Minhyun had forgotten about his own birthday, too busy with the latest project he was working on with Dongho. Daehwi and Woojin quickly surrounded their father, teasing him about his tears but also wiping those same tears away. Seongwoo’s heart felt so full as he watched the scene before him.

 

Seongwoo slipped away to the kitchen, lighting up the candle and bringing out the cake to his husband. Minhyun’s eyes lit up even brighter than the flame as he saw Seongwoo walking in. Seongwoo tried not to blush at the way Minhyun stared at him, eyes never leaving Seongwoo’s face even as their sons and Jaehwan sang ‘Happy Birthday’.

 

“Make a wish, Papa!” Woojin encouraged after they finished singing.

 

Minhyun turned to his son, nodding with a small smile.  “Okay, I will.”

 

Minhyun held Seongwoo’s gaze again until the last moment, eyes closing briefly to blow on the candle. Even without words,Seongwoo knew what his husband was trying to say, his own heart mirroring the same sentiment.

 

They finally had a moment to themselves when their dinner arrived. Minhyun had eyed the take out disapprovingly but relented when he saw how excited all the kids were. Jaehwan guided the kids to the table, smiling at the two who stayed behind in the living room.

 

“Happy birthday, Min.” Seongwoo whispered, leaning closer to kiss Minhyun.

 

Minhyun hummed, pulling his husband closer. “Thank you, baby.”

 

Seongwoo smiled as Minhyun’s kisses roamed around his face, dragging across his jaw down to his Adam’s apple. Minhyun pressed a kiss on his pulse point, making Seongwoo shiver.

 

“What did you wish for?” Seongwoo asked quietly.

 

Minhyun chuckled, leaning back across the couch, making Seongwoo’s breath catch. His husband was just too beautiful. “What else could I have wished for? I have you and the kids. It’s more than what I could ever hope for.”

 

Seongwoo smiled, draping himself across Minhyun’s chest, smiling as he heard the familiar heartbeat against his ear. This was the sound he wanted to hear for the rest of his life. “I knew it.” Seongwoo said gently, tangling their hands together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
